


Slipstream

by purple_cube



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_cube/pseuds/purple_cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick finds that he may have bitten off more than he can chew when he takes on the role of youth swim coach at the local aquatic center - until Annie Cresta comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request at Tumblr for Odesta and the line “give me a hand”. Modern AU, rated M for a later chapter.

 

 

Finnick takes a deep breath, looking down at himself for one final time to confirm that he isn’t naked, or that his shorts aren’t going to come loose by themselves. Satisfied that at least his appearance isn’t going to embarrass him, he steps out of the changing room and makes his way along the short corridor to the hall that holds the swimming pool.

 

His group is already waiting for him, the majority sat at the edge and dangling their legs into the water.

 

He barely has time to open his mouth when a much younger voice calls out, “Coach is here!”

 

As if planned, those who had been lingering at the edge of the pool slip straight into the water, while those that were loitering further away take running jumps and land with elaborate splashes.

 

_Great._

 

He’s been here less than a minute and they’ve already broken two of the club’s rules on his watch: running by the pool and cannon-balling.

 

“Alright,” he says loudly. He is promptly ignored, the noise of chattering and horseplay growing steadily by the second. “Hey, guys. _Hello_?”

 

A few unsubtle glares are all that he receives, and he knows that this is getting out of hand pretty quickly. Feeling panicked, he scans the large hall until his attention falls on the only other adult present. The lifeguard, as signified by her bright yellow t-shirt that hangs over a red one-piece.

 

When he catches her eye, she raises an eyebrow in question.

 

Finnick mouths a single word.

 

_Help?_  

 

She takes a glance at the other end of the pool, occupied by a handful of kids who aren’t taking part in his coaching session, before making her way to him. Stopping a few feet away, she places her hands on her hips. “Is there a problem?”

 

He motions to the squabbling ten year olds in the water, several of whom are trying to dunk one another. “I’m, um, struggling to get their attention,” he admits, his eyes flicking to the whistle that hangs low from her neck. “Give me a hand…please?”

 

The corner of her mouth twists into what he hopes is a smile. But instead of using her whistle – or letting him use it – she claps her hands several times, the sound reverberating around the large expanse of the hall to make it last twice as long.

 

The kids in the pool pause to glance up at her, but it’s obvious that they aren’t quite ready to acknowledge her authority just yet.

 

When she speaks, her voice isn’t as loud as his had been – and yet, she has a much greater share of the captive audience. “Listen up. Finnick and I have the pleasure of your company for the next hour. Now, you can listen to his instructions and work with a partner of your choice…or you can choose to misbehave and all be partnered with a member of the opposite sex. So…which is it to be?”

 

It turns out to be a masterstroke, Finnick soon realizes, as he takes in the way the kids look at each other in horror. At ten years old, the last thing any of the boys want is to have to be partnered up with a girl. And judging by the thinly veiled expressions of disgust on some of the girls’ faces, they’re thinking the same way.

 

“Good,” Annie says brightly. “Now that we’re all on the same page, Finnick here is going to –“

 

“Actually,” he interrupts before he can second-guess himself, “I’m going to need a partner too.”

 

She arches an eyebrow at him once more before addressing their now fully engaged audience. “You have one minute to choose your partners.” Turning back to him, she lowers her voice. “I’ll need to arrange lifeguard cover. I’ll be back soon.”

 

He spends his time watching various members of his group meander through the water, occasionally bickering as they slowly pair off. It doesn’t take long for Annie to return, with someone he vaguely remembers meeting on the day of his interview. _Thrash? Thresh? Something like that._

 

“All yours,” she tells him softly as she approaches.

 

_Okay. Here goes._ “Right,” he calls out. “All paired up? Good. Let’s get started.”

 

He lowers himself into a seated position by the edge of the pool before slipping smoothly into the water. Looking up, all it takes is a small smile to encourage Annie to remove her t-shirt and mimic his actions.

 

“I want you to label yourselves A and B in your pairs. Annie gets to be A, I’ll be B.” He pauses for a moment as the kids murmur between themselves and choose their labels. “Group A, you’re going to be the standers. I want you to stand with your feet apart and your arms folded.”

 

He waits for them to follow his instructions before continuing. “Group B, you’re going to be the kickers. I want you to hold on tight to your partner’s forearms and kick your legs out behind, keeping them moving as fast as you can and your body floating as high as possible for a whole minute. Like this.”

 

He motions to Annie to fold her arms over her chest, and then wraps his hands over them. “You can keep your head out of the water if you like,” he suggests as he begins to kick is legs, “But it’ll be easier to stay floating if you can hold your breath and dip your face down every few seconds.”

 

“This is babies’ stuff,” one of the boys calls out. “We know how to swim, _Philip_.”

 

He stops and stands, scanning around quickly to locate the critic. “It’s _Finnick_. But you can call me Finn if that’s too difficult for you.”

 

A few sniggers are enough to know that he has the majority of the group on his side, but nonetheless he gives the boy a pointed look before continuing. “I _know_ that you can all swim. But if you want to be able to swim _well_ , then you need to build up those muscles in your legs. And the only way you’re going to do that is through practice. So, let’s get to it.”

 

He times their kicks for a minute, taking note of form as he makes his way around. After instructing them to swap places with their partners and repeat the process, he glides towards Annie, who’s hovering by the side and observing them all.

 

“I’ll need your assistance again in a minute. Is that alright?”

 

She gives him a polite smile. “Of course.”

 

This time, he tells Group A to hold their hands out with their palms facing upward. “If you’re a B, I want you to hold your partner’s hands and kick your legs in the same way that you did before.”

 

Once again, he demonstrates with Annie, trying not to get distracted by how strong her grip is. Trying, but failing.

 

When he tells the kids to try it out, they both laugh at the almost instant outbreak of spluttering and shrieking.

 

“It’s a lot harder, right?” He waits for the murmurs of agreement to die down before continuing. “You’ve got to use more muscles this time round, including the ones in your abdomen and your arms. Tell you what, how about you all start at the same time and we’ll see who lasts the longest?”

 

They seem to enjoy this a lot more, and he can certainly see a competitive streak emerging in several members of the group. When they’re done, Annie leads a round of applause for the pair that outlasts the others.

 

“Okay,” he calls out, pointing to the side of the pool with a raised hand. He waits until they’re all gathered around him, using the opportunity to glance at the large clock on the far wall. _Halfway through_.

 

“For the last half of the session, we’re going to have a relay race. Raise your hands if you were the A in your partnership.” Half the group does as he asks, and he points to the steps at the near corner of the pool. “You are now Team A, and there is your base. Make your way there and decide on the order you want to race in.”

 

He waits until they start moving before addressing the half of the group that remains. “You are now Team B. Your base is right here, by the lane divider,” he says. “Decide on your racing order too.”

 

With a final smile at Annie, he turns and plants his palms onto the cool concrete surface, then lifts himself up and out of the water. He turns in time to watch Annie do the same, vaguely aware of the bickering voices in the background.

 

Her eyes meets his as she straightens to full height, and Finnick averts his gaze, embarrassed to be caught staring. “Thanks for all your help, but I can probably take it from here if you want to get back to lifeguard duty.”

 

She glances over her shoulder at her deputy before turning back to him. “If you’re sure?”

 

“Absolutely.” He smiles widely – _a winning smile_ , his mom used to call it. But it doesn’t seem to have the usual effect – if anything, Annie suddenly seems displeased.

 

“Okay then.”

 

With that, she turns and walks away.

 

Finnick shakes his head, as if to get her out of it, before clapping his hands once more. “Ready to go?”

 

Half-hearted cheers greet him.

 

“I said,” he shouts, “Are you ready to GO?”

 

This time, the cheers are deafening. He laughs as he continues. “Okay, this is a relay race. I want you to swim to the far end and back as fast as you can, using any stroke you like. The next person can only go after you’ve tagged them. You may use your feet to spring off from the side of the pool, but only after the previous swimmer has touched their hand to it. And I _will_ be looking out for cheating. If I catch you, your team will have to start over again from the beginning. Everyone got that?”

 

He gets another round of loud cheering. “Good. And three…two…one…GO!” 

 

If he had thought the cheering was raucous a moment earlier, it is positively thunderous now. He steals a glance at Annie and takes in the sheer delight in her expression. It almost distracts him from spotting a clear attempt at cheating.

 

Almost, but not quite. “Team B! Start again.”

 

Luckily for them, Team A has to follow their example within minutes, and the race goes on for longer than he had expected. By the time they near the end, some of the kids’ parents have started to gather by the entrance. The conclusion of the race is met with triumphant cheers from the winning team. But more importantly for Finnick, every single pair of eyes is trained on him as they gather together by the steps of the pool.

 

He has one last instruction for his exhausted but happy group. “Give yourselves a round of applause, you all did great today.”

 

He even earns a few mutterings of ‘ _thanks’_ and ‘ _see you next week’_ as they slowly file out towards the changing rooms.

 

The large hall suddenly seems eerily quiet, so much so that Finnick actually jumps when Annie’s voice calls out from behind him.

 

“I’d call that a success, wouldn’t you?” she says with an easy smile.

 

“Overall, yeah. I got off to a sticky start though,” he admits sheepishly. “I just don’t get it. These are private lessons that their parents are paying for. You’d think that they would be more interested.”

 

“They _are_ interested,” she insists. “Didn’t you see them by the end? They _loved_ the relay race. I don’t think I’ve heard them be so enthusiastic before.”

 

She must see doubt in his expression, because she takes a moment to look beyond the glass wall to his side before continuing. “Look, I’m guessing that you’re not from around here, but these are good kids. They were just testing you at the beginning, trying to work out where your limits were and how far they could push them. You walked in looking unsure of yourself, and they saw that as an invitation. They can smell fear, you know,” she mock-whispers, earning a smile from him.

 

She pauses for a moment, seemingly unsure of whether to continue. He realizes why when she starts again. “But of course, you know that half the battle with coaching kids is discipline, right? What with your extensive voluntary experience at your previous club.”

 

He reaches up to stroke his fingers across the back of his neck, before stopping abruptly when he realizes how uncomfortable he must appear. “I guess it’s pretty obvious now that I lied about that on my résumé. I’m sorry. It’s just that this is the first position I managed to score even an interview for since I graduated, and I just wanted it so badly. I lied about being good with kids. I mean, I have little cousins that I get along with just fine, but these guys…”

 

He holds his hands up in a gesture to convey that feeling of helplessness that he had come over him earlier, moments before requesting her help. But before he can thank her properly for coming to his rescue, Annie bursts out in laughter, the sound echoing sharply throughout the large hall.

 

“I’m sorry,” she manages to gasp. “I shouldn’t laugh, but you looked so cute when you were confused and helpless. Not at all like the ‘former state college champion’ whose presence we’re so lucky to be graced with at our little inner-city club.”

 

Shaking his head lightly, he screws his eyes shut tight, wondering – not for the first time – why he had thought the arrogant jock routine would be a good idea. “Could we just maybe start again?”

 

With a little laugh, he stretches his arm out towards her. “Hi,” he says brightly. “I’m Finnick, or Finn. Whichever you prefer. I’m the new youth coach.”

 

She bites her lip to hold back a smile, but doesn’t quite succeed as she takes his hand. “I’m Annie, lifeguard and swim coach for all ages.” Her smile widens to match his as she lets go of him. “And I prefer Finnick. It’s unique.”

 

“I don’t have much experience with kids,” he continues. “But I know swimming. At _all_ levels. Honestly, my dad had me in serious training from the age of seven. That’s why I knew that I’d be good at this job. I just had to convince you guys to give me a chance.”

 

“Well, your secret’s safe with me. And Mags loved you at the interview, you were her favorite from the beginning. You’ll be just fine now that the difficult first session is out of the way,” she says reassuringly.

 

He nods. “Thank you again for your help.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

He can’t stop staring at her. It doesn’t seem enough somehow, to simply say thank you when she essentially saved him from getting fired. He opens his mouth to speak, to say _something_ to keep her here and her eyes on him. But voices begin to filter through from the changing rooms and the sound soon breaks the spell.

 

“I should get back to the lifeguard chair,” she says apologetically. “Almost time for the public swimming session, and I really do have to keep my eye on the ball during those.”

 

“Right. I guess I’ll see you on Monday?”

 

“Sure.”

 

He waits for her to walk away before heading towards the shower block. 

 

“Finnick?”

 

Turning his head, he finds her bright eyes trained on him. “Yeah?”

 

“I’m scheduled for the under 14s lesson tomorrow morning. If you wanted to, we could team up like we did today. It’s probably the best way for you to pick up some tips and tricks on how to keep them engaged and to recognize when they’re not. They’re not as rowdy as the group today, but they can still be a handful.”

 

“That’d be great,” he replies sincerely. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Annie nods. “See you then.”

 

Peeta is waiting in the parking lot by the time he has showered and changed, his car stationed outside the floor-to-ceiling glass wall that allows patrons to observe the main pool. Finnick cringes at the thought of anyone other than Annie seeing that awkward beginning to his training session, when the kids seemed to be running rings around him. His roommate manages to tear his attention away from his smartphone long enough to greet him as he climbs into the Ford pick-up that’s definitely seen better times.

 

“Hey. How was your first day?”

 

“That depends,” Finnick responds with a wry smile. “What odds have you got on me?”

 

Peeta laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. “I thought you’d at least make it to next weekend. But Thom’s got you down for the second week of summer break, so I need you to quit or get fired before then.”

 

Finnick isn’t really listening though, not when a burst of bright yellow steps into his peripheral vision. Annie walks along the length of the pool, her attention fixed on what’s happening in the water.

 

“I’m not quitting, Peet,” he says resolutely. “I’m going to see this one through.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

They fall into a routine after the third week. Thresh agrees to cover lifeguard duty for the first half of Finnick’s coaching session so that Annie can participate, just as long as she returns the favor and allows him to take a break during his particularly long Wednesday morning shift, when local school groups invade the Center.

 

But Finnick has to admit that he enjoys the Sunday morning sessions that they share far more. He tells Annie that it’s because they give him an opportunity to follow her instructions instead of having to lead. But if he was honest with himself, he would say that it was because they give him the perfect cover story for observing Annie.

 

The midweek sessions are harder to get through, even tedious at times. Annie doesn’t work any of the same shifts as him, and despite his growing confidence, he finds himself struggling on occasion.

 

It’s after one of these days that seems to drag on for much longer than it should that he agrees to Peeta’s request for a night out with Thom and Cato, another of their college friends.

 

Thom is bringing across the first round of beers to their booth as Cato asks Finnick how he has been.

 

“Good,” he says as he reaches for his bottle. “”The job’s going really well. The hours aren’t all that regular right now, but they’ll settle down once summer break begins, so I’ll be able to look into getting a second job then. That gym down on 2nd Avenue is looking for personnel. That could be an option, as long as I can keep going at the swim club.”

 

“Gotta say, Finn,” Thom cuts in as he slides into his seat, “Didn’t think this would be your thing. The kids round here can be a handful at the best of times, as Delly likes to constantly remind me.”

 

“It wasn’t easy at first,” he admits, thinking about his newfound admiration for Thom’s teacher girlfriend. “But one of the other coaches really helped me out, and I actually enjoy it now.”

 

“Finnick _enjoys_ the weekend shifts the best,” Peeta reveals with a teasing smile.

 

“Oh, is this about the redhead?”

 

Finnick glares at Cato. “Who the hell told you about her?”

 

Cato shrugs. “One of these two, probably,” he admits, pointing to the table’s other occupants. “I asked if you had quit yet, and they told me that you hadn’t and you weren’t going to – because of some girl.”

 

“It’s not ‘because of some girl’,” Finnick mutters. “It’s because I enjoy the job, the pay’s not bad and it’ll look good on my résumé when I start applying to those overpriced gyms that you’re so fond of. You’ll be thanking me when I can get an employee concession on your annual subscription. How much are you paying these days?”

 

“You’re changing the subject,” Cato responds bluntly. “What’s the deal with the redhead?”

 

Before Finnick can reply, Peeta jerks his head towards the entrance. “Ask her yourself. That’s her, isn’t it?”

 

Finnick cringes as all three of his companions turn to gawk at the group assembled by the door. _It can’t be her, can it? Peeta’s probably got it wrong._

 

But when he risks a glance over his shoulder, he realizes that his friend has indeed recognized Annie simply from waiting in the parking lot every Saturday and Sunday for the last three weeks.

 

And she’s looking right him.

 

He smiles softly, but it is the sight of Peeta waving that prompts her – and her two friends – to make their way to the booth.

 

His roommate is up and out of his seat before Finnick can even formulate a plan of action.

 

“It’s Annie, right?” he says as he holds his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Peeta. Finnick’s told me a lot about you, and I recognized you from having to pick him up from the aquatic center every weekend. How are you?”

 

She glances in Finnick’s direction before speaking. “Good, thank you. My friends and I are just out for a few drinks this evening.”

 

Her gaze drifts back to Finnick when she finishes, propelling him to speak.

 

“Out on a school night? Should I worry about not having an enthusiastic partner for tomorrow’s coaching session?”

 

“I’ll be as enthusiastic as ever,” she promises with a grin. “We’re not going to stay out too late, we just wanted to help Katniss celebrate her promotion at work.”

 

Her words initiate a more formal round of introductions, where he learns that Johanna is a high-school friend of hers, while Katniss worked with Johanna for a short period. He finds himself introducing his own friends, before Peeta follows Johanna and Katniss to the bar to get a round of drinks. Thom engages Annie in polite conversation – while Finnick struggles to get a handle on the situation.

 

He had admitted to himself a few days earlier that he was mildly infatuated with her. He thought about her all the time, wondered what she was doing or thinking at any given time. And while he had experienced this before, it felt different somehow. He didn’t want to get this girl into bed – well, his body told him that he _did_ , but he wanted so much more. He wanted to tell her about every little thing that happened during his day, and hear her reaction and thoughts and opinions. He wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh.

 

And now she’s here, sat next to him, close enough to touch.

 

When the drinks arrive, it’s clear that not everyone is going to fit into the booth. Finnick breathes a sigh of relief when Cato suggests they could seize the two vacant pool tables, and Katniss, Peeta and Thom respond enthusiastically.

 

The reprieve is only fleeting however, as Annie and Johanna seem to share a wordless exchange before his coaching partner trails behind their friends – leaving him in the company of Johanna.

 

“So, _Finnick_. I understand that you and Annie work together.”

 

“That’s right. I started a few weeks –“

 

“And what exactly are your intentions?” she interjects. “Do you see this as a few months’ community service in an underprivileged neighborhood, something to beef up you résumé? Or is coaching townie kids to swim something you’ve aspired to do your entire life?”

 

He takes a deep breath before replying in a clear voice. “What exactly are you implying?”

 

She laughs, loud and harsh, and not at all like he expects. “I’ve lived in this town my entire life, Zoolander. I can spot a frat boy from half a block away – and you, my dear, look like you belong on the cover of a viewbook for that wannabe Ivy League college of yours.”

 

He glares at her. “I’m not a male model.”

 

In an instant, her demeanor flips from confrontational to flirtatious. She leans across the table to take his hand, running her thumb across his knuckles. “Maybe you should be, handsome.”

 

_Well, two can play that game_.

 

Finnick places his other hand over hers. He leans in too, close enough that he could capture her mouth with his if he wanted to. And for a fraction of a second, she looks like she expects precisely that.

 

But instead, he squeezes his fingers around hers. “Listen up, _honey_. I wasn’t a frat boy in college. I won a sport scholarship, one that I worked damn hard for. And the friends I’m here with tonight? None of them were frat boys either, so you can take your judgmental eye-rolling somewhere else. Seeing as you’ve lived here your entire life, you’ll know that there are plenty of candidates who actually deserve your loathing. My friends and I don’t.”

 

This time, her smile is small – but genuine. “You have balls, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Is this part of the test? I could make a dick joke if you want, but personally I’d prefer that we move beyond this so that I can back to enjoying my night.”

 

From the corner of his eye, he spots Annie and Thom returning with their drinks. Thankfully, Johanna relents, sliding out of the booth before grabbing Thom’s hand.

 

“Come on, college boy. Let’s go teach those idiots how to play pool.”

 

“I never went to college,” Thom responds plainly. “I’m a local.”

 

Finnick only just catches Johanna’s reply as they head towards the rest of their party. “A fellow townie? Even better.”

 

When he returns his gaze to his own surroundings, Annie has slipped onto the bench beside him. She gives him an uncomfortable smile. “I’m sorry about that. But Johanna asked me who you were when we walked in, and I might have talked about you after your first day at the Center…”

 

He groans, imagining how his behavior that day must have formed the foundation of this rich college kid persona that she seemed to have created for him.

 

“She means well,” Annie says after a moment. “For what it’s worth, I think she likes you.”

 

His doubtful expression makes her laugh. “It’s true,” she assures him. “She wouldn’t have left us alone otherwise.”

 

“Why is she so overprotective? You’re an adult, after all. You can make your own decisions.”

 

Annie bites her lip, clearly contemplating her next words. “There are some things that happened around here a few years ago, including to someone who was once close to Johanna. If you knew the details, you wouldn’t be surprised by her distrust of the students that flood this town every semester.”

 

His gaze wanders to the other side of the room, where Peeta is leaning in close to whisper to Katniss as she contemplates her next shot.

 

“I just hope she gives Peeta the same treatment,” he grumbles.

 

Annie joins him in observing their respective friends. “Don’t worry, she will,” she says with a laugh.

 

“For what it’s worth,” she continues after a moment, “My opinion of you has improved dramatically since that first day. For the most part.”

 

“’For the most part’?” he echoes, clutching his hand to his heart in mock-offense. “Annie Cresta, you wound me with your indelicate words.”

 

She bites back a smile before taking a sip from her bottle. When she sets it down again, he takes note of the seriousness of her expression.

 

“There are still times when I’m not sure what to make of you,” she explains. “Sometimes, it seems as though you’re putting on a show. Like at your interview, for example.”

 

He nods, knowing exactly what she means. “But, doesn’t everyone do that at job interviews?”

 

She shrugs her admittance, but still seems unconvinced by his answer.

 

“Well, tonight, I’m an open book,” he tells her. “Seriously, you can ask me anything you like.”

 

“It seems to me like there are two versions of you,” she says quietly, all the while playing with the label of her bottle. “The charismatic, constantly smiling Finnick who likes to dazzle with every word…and the real Finnick, who turns up to our coaching sessions every weekend.”

 

He nods slowly when she finally looks across at him. “You’re absolutely right. Since I was a kid – really, around the same time that I started competitive sports – I knew that I had to have this supremely confident, charming identity that I could slip into whenever I needed it.”

 

Annie shakes her head, clearly bewildered at the need for that way of thinking. “Why?”

 

“You could call it a defense mechanism,” he admits with a shrug. “My dad, my trainers, even my teachers kept telling me how grateful I should be because of the opportunities I had. I wasn’t allowed to be tired or unhappy or simply not in the mood to train or compete. I learned that smiling even when you didn’t feel like it meant that people would be more pleasant, more accommodating.

 

“Also, I guess I always saw my alter ego as a way of protecting myself, like an armor that I could wear to defend what was underneath. I figured that they couldn’t hurt you if they didn’t know the real you.”

 

She appears to understand now, nodding her head in sympathy. “So what happened on your first day at the pool? Where was your mask then?”

 

He smiles sheepishly. “My alter ego abandoned me for the first time in years. I felt like those kids could see right through me, no matter how much armor I tried to hide behind. And I panicked…and then of course, you came to my rescue.”

 

Her laughter is rich as she pets his hand. “Always happy to help a damsel in distress.”

 

He slips his hand out from underneath, weaves his fingers between hers and pulls them both to his chest. “My hero,” he exclaims in such a dramatic fashion that they both collapse into fits of giggles.

 

When the laughter dies down, he realizes that he’s still holding her hand. Her tongue darts out between her lips, he imagines to moisten them. But he doubts that she appreciates the effect that it has on _him_ , because now his vision has narrowed to just her mouth.

 

He wants to kiss it. He wants to kiss _her_.

 

It certainly isn’t the first time that he’s had this thought in the last few days, but it is the first time that he’s had a very real opportunity to do so – and a real indication that she wants him to.

 

It is only when those lips begin to move that he realizes that she has said something that he has managed to completely miss.

 

“Sorry, I missed that.”

 

Annie smiles patiently. “I said,” she begins again, “Is your alter ego here tonight?”

 

“No. Well, maybe a little with Johanna,” he amends. “But I’ve always been myself with Peeta and Thom, and Cato once I got to know him. And, of course, with you.”

 

“If I could talk to your alter ego now…” she says suggestively. “What would he say to me?”

 

Finnick’s laughter is short and nervous even to his own ears. “He would probably wax lyrical about the color of your eyes and how, if eyes are the gateway to the soul, then your soul must indeed be extremely beautiful.”

 

Her delighted laughter is infectious, and he finds himself joining in.

 

“That’s pretty good,” she says in admiration. “That must have worked well for him with the ladies.”

 

“Those are his best lines,” he reveals as if it’s a secret of national security. “He only breaks them out for the girls he _really_ likes.”

 

She nods, accepting his statement, before her expression sobers. “And what would the man behind the mask say?”

 

_Now or never_ , he thinks. “The real me would admit that I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

“And does that line ever work?”

 

“I don’t know. This is the first time I’m using it.”

 

He knows the moment that she understands the implication behind his words, because those pretty eyes widen as she tries to ascertain just how serious he is.

 

“I would suggest that it’s a good move,” she responds quietly. “It’s honest, simple and straightforward. It lets a girl know precisely where she stands.”

 

Her answer is promising, but far from definitive. “And where _does_ she stand?”

 

She leans towards him, and impulsively he mirrors her actions to meet her halfway. “Exactly where she wants to.”

 

She kisses him, soft and brief and so very sweet that he has trouble believing that it has happened after she pulls away. But the flush of her cheeks and the way that she licks her lips as she steals a glance at him are pretty good signs that it isn’t his imagination playing tricks on him.

 

When he slings an arm across the back of the booth, she hesitates only a moment before leaning into his body. He slips his hand onto her shoulder, bringing her even closer. They don’t talk much after that, instead taking turns to catch the other’s attention and silently requesting another kiss.

 

Her friends return sooner than he would like, suggesting that it’s time for them to leave.

 

He removes his arm from around her, unsure of how she wants to act in front of them. He doesn’t need to worry though, because she turns her body to fully face him before reaching up to cradle his jaw.

 

“Thank you for your company tonight,” she says quietly, so that only he can hear. And then she uses that hand to pull him towards her for a long, deep kiss. He hears Johanna’s voice coming from somewhere behind her, but can’t make out the words. He doesn’t _want_ to make out her words, doesn’t want to think about anything other the woman currently kissing him.

 

“Thank _you_ ,” he murmurs against her lips as she pulls away.

 

She simply smiles in return, eyes glistening with delight – and if there’s one moment, one memory, from this night that he wants to lock away and keep safe, then this is it.

 

“See you at work?” she asks tentatively.  

 

“Definitely,” he promises with a smile.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Even his roommate’s teasing fails to deflate Finnick’s enthusiasm when they arrive at the Center the following morning.

 

That is, until they pull into the parking lot. “You might want to tone down the excited puppy routine,” Peeta warns in a more serious tone. “You don’t want to embarrass Annie – or yourself – at work. Especially in front of kids who wouldn’t think twice about using something like this to amuse themselves.”

 

By the time he steps into the changing room, he finds himself agreeing with Peeta. He’s observed Annie for long enough to know how seriously she takes her job, and the last thing he wants to do is jeopardize the progress they made the previous night and return to that oblivious college kid impression that she first had of him.

 

So, that’s why he only gives her a polite wave when he steps into the pool room. And why he engages in only stilted conversation once the training session begins, and with none of their usual banter.

 

And that’s probably why he catches sight of a hurt expression midway through the session when he dismisses her so that she can return to lifeguard duty.

 

She turns on her heel without uttering a single word, and he stares at her retreating figure for so long that one of the kids in his group has to shout his name to get his attention. The rest of the session is a blur, and soon enough he finds himself alone by the side of the pool. Maybe too soon, since he hasn’t worked out how to make any of this right again.

 

The sight of Thresh exiting the changing room spurs him on, and he breaks into a jog to catch up with his colleague, calling out his name when he gets closer. “If you have a minute, could you cover Annie for a few minutes? I just need to speak with her.”

 

Annie is more than a little apprehensive when they approach, but does comply, following him silently to the supply room. When he turns after closing the door, her stony expression makes him recoil.

 

“I’m so sorry, Annie.”

 

“For what?” she asks quietly – too quietly.

 

He winces at her uninterested tone. “I didn’t want to embarrass you at work by being overly affectionate. I, um, I guess I took things too far in the opposite direction?”

 

She sighs, finally meeting his gaze. “I get that last night was just a bit of fun for you, Finnick, but it’s not something _I_ do all the time –“

 

“It’s not,” he interrupts with an urgent shake of the head. “It’s not something I do all the time. Maybe back in college, but not now. I meant what I said last night – that was the real me. I really wanted to kiss you. I still do,” he adds softly.

 

If she was the cynical type, he imagines that this would be the point at which she would roll her eyes. But she isn’t, and instead, she simply lifts her eyebrows a fraction. The effect is just as devastating on him.

 

“You treated me like a stranger today.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, reaching for her hand. But she steps back and away from his grasp, and he ends up extending his arm upward instead to rub his tired eyes.  “I’m an idiot,” he says, shaking his head again.

 

“You won’t hear any argument from me.”

 

“Can I make it up to you? How about dinner tonight?”

 

“I have plans,” she says coolly.

 

Undeterred, he suggests alternatives. “Tomorrow lunchtime? Tomorrow evening? Any time next week, day or night?”

 

Her reluctant smile is a welcome sight, and he finds himself breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“Dinner,” she tells him hesitantly, as if she isn’t quite sure if this is a good idea or not. “Tomorrow evening. There’s a restaurant opposite the bar we were at –“

 

“Cinna’s,” he interjects with a smile. “I know it well. Do you want me to pick you up? I can borrow Peeta’s car.”

 

She shakes her head quickly. “It’s fine, I’ll just meet you there.”

 

He wants to protest, but she’s already moving past him and reaching for the door handle. “See you tomorrow,” she murmurs before stepping out into the corridor.

 

Finnick sighs loudly and makes his way to the changing room. But before getting ready, he fishes his phone from his bag and sends a quick text to Peeta. _Don’t need picking up. Heading into the city for the rest of the day._

 

He trudges half a mile to the nearest bus stop, plugs his headphones in and decides to lose himself in his latest playlist – or at least, tries to. But even after he steps off the bus and ambles around the shopping precinct, the same images play over and over again in his mind. Annie looking surprised. Annie looking hurt. Annie looking aloof.

 

When he finally gets home, he ignores Peeta’s greeting of _how was your day_ and holes up in his room for the evening.

 

The following morning, he takes the sight of the sun streaming in through his window as a good sign, and readies himself for work with renewed determination.

 

But his optimism lasts only until the start of Annie’s coaching session. He can see that she is trying her hardest to get things back to normal between them, but there is an uneasiness in the air that the kids seem to pick up on. Because of this, the session ends up being a tense affair all round.

 

“Are we still on for tonight?” he asks tentatively as they watch the group march back to the changing rooms.

 

She seems doubtful, but nods her assent anyway. “Is nine alright with you? I have some errands to run first.”

 

“Sure. See you there,” he tells her with a bright smile, trying to dispel his own doubts and fears.

 

At least one of those fears proves unfounded when he arrives at the restaurant to find her standing in the foyer.

 

She catches him glancing at his watch and smiles. “It’s okay, you’re not late. I just arrived.”

 

The maître d’ finds their reservation quickly and guides them to a table in the far corner of the room. Once seated, Finnick blurts out, “Thank you for coming.”

 

Annie looks at him in surprise. “Did you think that I wouldn’t?”

 

His lips pull into a sheepish shrug. “I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

 

Their waiter arrives with the menus, and he takes his gladly.

 

“Tonight’s on me,” he says once they’re alone again. “Order whatever you like.”

 

“No, it isn’t,” she insists. “I pay my own way, Finnick. I always have.”

 

“But I want to apologize for yesterday.”

 

“Then apologize,” she says simply. “But use words and actions. I’m not interested in your money.”

 

He swallows hard. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Apology accepted.” However, her rigid posture suggests the exact opposite. “Do you know what you want?”

 

He nods. “I order the same thing every time I’m here.”

 

She looks around and extends an arm to get their waiter’s attention. Finnick gets the distinct feeling that she wants to rush through dinner as quickly as possible, and more than ever, he can feel her slipping away from him.

 

So after their order has been taken, he reaches across the table for her hand. “Please?”

 

She hesitantly slips her fingers into his.

 

“I’m an idiot, Annie. I was on cloud nine that morning, and when Peeta suggested that I needed to calm down before I saw you, I realized that he was right. You don’t seem the type to engage in PDAs at work, and I didn’t want to do anything that might embarrass or undermine you in front of those kids.

 

“So I thought that I would just behave normally during the coaching session. The trouble was, as soon as I saw you, I forgot what normal was. I thought that if I looked at you for too long, then it would be obvious to everyone what I was thinking. And believe me, you didn’t want those kids knowing what I was thinking.”

 

Her eyes widen at that, and he rushes to explain himself. “No, not anything…inappropriate. Just about how much I wanted to kiss you, that’s all. And how good it had been to kiss you. I thought that anyone who saw the two of us together would be able to see how I felt.”

 

“So you kept your distance,” she murmurs, as if the last piece of a puzzle has fallen into place.

 

He shakes his head and laughs at himself. “It was a stupid thing to do. I’m sorry.”

 

Her fingers tighten around his, forcing him to look across at her. “Apology accepted.” This time the words are accompanied by a soft smile, letting him know that she means them.

 

Annie withdraws her hand when their first course arrives, leaving Finnick to quickly mask his frown when the waiter asks if he would like another drink. He declines, as does Annie, and they fall into silence as the focus turns to the food.

 

Partway through the appetizers, she asks him why he chose to attend this particular college.

 

“The cost, mostly,” he admits. “My parents were, well, pretty typical parents of kids who are good at sports,” he admits with a shrug. “Competitive, pushy, always thinking about the next tournament or on the lookout for a big name coach. I know that a big part of it was the fact that I would be able to get a college scholarship.”

 

“Which you did?”

 

He nods. “I did. I mean, my family probably could have been able to afford it anyway, especially if I had stayed local and taken out a few loans, but it definitely eased the pressure all round.”

 

“I can imagine,” she says softly.

 

He turns the focus onto her. “How about you?”

 

She surprises him by revealing that she also attended the same college, but only for a year. “I had some personal and family issues to deal with, and dropped out when they weren’t as accommodating as I had hoped. I started at the community college the following year and got my associate degree last year.”

 

During the entrées, he tells her about his shoulder injury. “It was a stupid little thing, really.  I was out hiking with Peeta and a bunch of other friends, and slipped and fell into a ravine. My shoulder felt a little sore at the time, but I didn’t think it was anything serious. When we returned from vacation, I went back to my usual training routine without a second thought. Two weeks later, the pain was bad enough to have to visit a doctor.  Turned out that I had torn the labrum during the fall, and swimming obviously made the tear bigger.”

 

She gives him a sympathetic look.

 

“I had surgery to repair it,” he adds quickly. “But it pretty much ended my season that year, and by the time I was back to full fitness, I’d lost my hunger for competitive swimming. I still competed so that I wouldn’t lose my scholarship, but it was obvious to everyone that I’d lost my edge. By the time I graduated, I was just relieved that I didn’t have to keep up the pretense of enjoying it.”

 

“I feel like I’ve been talking about myself all night,” he says with a smile as their dishes are taken away. “Tell me more about you.”

 

She talks about how she started at the aquatic center, part-time at first to help pay for college, and then permanently just a few months before Finnick appeared. He does note however, that she is careful not to discuss her life before college, but doesn’t press her for information that she clearly isn’t comfortable sharing.

 

When the desserts arrive, he plucks up the courage to tell her what was really on his mind that morning. “I don’t know how to behave around you,” he confesses. “I know that you see through my mask, and dislike my alter ego. I guess that I don’t know how to impress any other way.”

 

He watches her take in a small mouthful of dessert and swallow before responding. “Maybe you don’t need to impress me. Maybe I just want you to be yourself.”

 

He sets down his own spoon. “I don’t know if that’s enough.”

 

The corner of her mouth tugs into a lopsided smile. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?”

 

His smile mirrors hers when he answers. “Too much at stake. I really don’t want to screw this up, Annie. No one has ever asked me to just be myself before.”

 

“Well, that’s what I want,” she tells him resolutely. “So the only way you’re going to screw up is if you _don’t_ be yourself.”

 

His laughter rings through the room, and they both look around in surprise to find that they’re the only diners left.

 

“Didn’t realize how late it was,” he mumbles as their waiter catches his eye eagerly. He nods, earning a pleased smile in return as their bill is prepared.

 

He doesn’t offer again to pay for dinner, instead accepting the notes that she thrusts into his hand and combining them with his own. They exchange pleasant _thanks_ and _goodbyes_ with the gaggle of service staff hovering by the now empty tables that stand between them and the exit.

 

Once outside, Finnick beams at her. “I had a great time tonight.” 

 

“Me too,” she says, smiling back.

 

He glances across the road at the bar where everything had seemed to fall into place between them the previous week. “Got time for a drink?”

 

She follows his gaze, contemplating her answer for a moment before giving him a regretful shake of the head. “I’m on the morning shift tomorrow. I should probably head home.”

 

“Do you need a cab?”

 

“I just live in the next block,” she says with a tilt of her head to the right. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Well, I’ll walk you there. I insist,” he adds when she starts to shake her head. “Please? For my own peace of mind.”

 

She smiles softly. “Okay.”

 

They walk slowly, and he’s glad that she isn’t in a rush to end the night. But all too soon, her strides slow and they come to a stop outside the entrance to a large apartment complex.

 

“I really did have a great time tonight,” he repeats softly as she turns to him.

 

“Me too,” she replies, but it’s the way that she looks at the floor to hide her smile that truly makes him believe it.

 

“Can I see you during the week?”

 

She hesitates before meeting his gaze. “I have a busy few days ahead of me. Would you mind if we didn’t make any more plans for now? I’ll see you for your training session next Saturday, and maybe we could take it from there?”

 

Swallowing his disappointment, Finnick gives her an easy smile. “Sure. But I can’t promise that I won’t be texting you during the week to complain about work.”

 

“I’ll look forward to it,” she says with a light laugh.

 

He leans forward to kiss her cheek, but as he begins to pull away, she turns into him and tilts her head. Her lips find the corner of his mouth, and she presses them into him for one long, glorious moment. Despite all of the kisses they had shared at the bar, this one is definitely his favorite – probably because he wasn’t sure if she would ever kiss him again.

 

“Goodnight, Finnick,” she murmurs as she pulls away.

 

“’Night, Annie.”

 

He watches her ascend the porch steps and slip through the front door with a small wave, before finally turning away, not caring who sees the smile plastered on his face for the entire journey home.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

He lasts until halfway through his shift before reaching for his cellphone in a break between two coaching sessions. He had asked Annie to program in her number during dinner the previous night, and finds her name at the top of his contacts list before typing the message.

 

_[10:30] Why is Monday morning always so hard?_

 

When a response doesn’t arrive immediately, Finnick sighs and places his phone back into his bag and shuts the locker door. But the distinctive sound of the device vibrating against the metallic surface has him quickly fumbling with the combination lock to retrieve it once more.

 

_[Annie Cresta, 10:34] I don’t know…maybe so that we learn to appreciate weekends more?_

 

He grins, moving his thumb across the screen deftly to type a reply.

 

_[10:35] Hmm. You’re definitely a glass half-full kinda woman._

 

_[Annie Cresta, 10:36] Not always. Just feeling optimistic about life atm I guess._

 

_[10:36] Me too :)_

 

The rest of the week passes by in a blur, punctuated only by text conversations with Annie, which while brief and mostly related to work, always manage to bring a smile to his face. By Saturday, he is even more excited to arrive at work than he had been the previous week. Peeta looks across after they pull into a parking space, his expression holding a mixture of amusement and concern.

 

“Do I need to repeat what I said last week?”

 

“I know, I know,” he replies, failing to restrain his grin. “I’m not going to embarrass her, or myself. But I haven’t seen her since our date.”

 

“Are you going to tell her about that call you got yesterday?”

 

_Damn_. He had forgotten about that. “Yeah, I suppose I should,” he reasons, his mood slightly deflated.

 

“It’s a good opportunity,” Peeta states, reminding him of his own words only twenty-four hours ago.  

 

Finnick doesn’t answer, instead muttering _catch you later_ as he jumps out of the pick-up.

 

Once inside, he makes his way to the changing room quickly. His group is waiting by the side of the pool by the time he is ready, but Annie is nowhere to be seen.

 

He starts the session without her, glancing across to try and catch Thresh’s attention every now and then. But his colleague fails to notice, so after reintroducing the relay race following an absence in recent weeks, he makes his way to the other side of the pool under the pretense of being observant of foul play.

 

When he gets to the lifeguard chair, Thresh looks up in surprise.

 

“Hey,” Finnick starts with an easy smile. “Is Annie alright?”

 

Thresh shrugs. “She had some family thing to take care of this morning. Said she would be in by eleven.”

 

Almost as soon as he turns back to the pool, Finnick sees her walking briskly towards them, pulling the yellow tee-shirt that makes up her uniform down and over her waistline.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she says hurriedly, her gaze flicking between the two men. “I had something personal to deal with this morning. I’ll make it up to you both.”

 

Before he can answer, a member of his group shouts his name from the water. “Finnick! We’re on the last leg.”

 

He gives Annie one last reluctant smile before returning to his position at the shallow end. She joins him a moment later, listening to his praise and encouragement before extending an apology for her absence to the group.

 

With one final glance at Thresh, she takes a few steps and bends down to pick up some of the swimming aids he had used for the session.

 

“Could I help you take these to the supply room?”

 

“Sure,” he replies quickly before retrieving the remainder.

 

They walk in silence to the supply room – though he doesn’t miss the knowing look that Thresh delivers from the lifeguard chair.  

 

Once the door is safely closed behind him, he turns to face her, not hiding his concern. “Was everything alright this morning?”

 

Annie doesn’t answer his question directly, instead apologizing once more. “I’m sorry I missed the session.”

 

He drops the floating aids to one side, keeping his eyes locked on hers as they tumble to the ground. A moment later, she does the same, and he uses his feet to brush them aside absentmindedly as he approaches her.

 

“I don’t care that you missed the session. I was worried about _you_.”

 

He’s close enough to be able to reach out and take her hands into his own, which is precisely what he does. “I get that you’re not ready to share some aspects of your life with me just yet, and that’s fine. I won’t ever ask for information that you don’t want to give. But I need you to know that I care about you. And also that I don’t scare easily,” he adds gently.

 

She looks down at where their hands are firmly joined. “I have some issues that I’m currently working through. This morning was…something else. It wasn’t related to that.”

 

“If that’s all you want to tell me, then that’s fine,” he assures her. “But if you want to talk some more, then I’m always willing to listen.”

 

When she finally raises her gaze, he can see the moment when a flame flickers to life in her eyes. “Talking isn’t what I want to do right now.”

 

Their hands fall from each other and hover for a split second at their sides. Then he reaches up and slides both hands along her jaw before joining the fingertips at the back of her neck. At the same time, she reaches around to slide her fingers over his back and up to the curves of his shoulders.

 

This kiss is a world away from their last. Slow and savoring at first, but with increased intensity when those fingertips dig into his bare shoulders and urge him ever closer. When her lips part, Finnick can’t hold back the groan that erupts low in his throat as he uses his tongue to taste her.

 

A dull thud from somewhere along the corridor outside brings him back to reality, and he reluctantly pulls his mouth away from hers. She drops her hands to his hips, tucking her thumbs into the waistband of his swim shorts. Her head is still cradled between his hands as he tilts his chin downward to rest his forehead against hers.

 

“What time do you finish?”

 

“Three,” she murmurs, closing her eyes as if to savor this moment.

 

“Peeta’s working an extra shift this afternoon and can’t give me a ride, so I was thinking of heading into the city. Want to join me?”

 

She smiles as she tries to look at him, which is difficult given the proximity. “That would be nice. You go on ahead and I’ll give you a call when I get there.”

 

He knows that his grin is a mile wide, but doesn’t regret it even when she bites down on her bottom lip and steps back. “I should get back out there.”

 

“I’ll see you soon,” he promises, watching her nod in response before cracking open the door to slip out. Sighing, he turns back to the abandoned swimming aids and begins to tidy them away.

 

He settles in a coffee shop in the city as it nears three pm, laying his phone on the table expectantly. She doesn’t keep him waiting long, her name flashing across the screen within minutes of her clocking-off time. He tells her where he is, and assures her that he is happy to wait for the duration of her bus journey. “I’ll have your drink ready and waiting.”

 

He orders her cappuccino at the time that he estimates that her bus would arrive at the stop on the corner of the road. It turns out to be perfect timing, because she steps through the door almost as soon as he sets her mug down onto the table.

 

“Now that’s what I call service,” she says with a bright smile as she sinks into the soft armchair opposite.

 

Finnick gives her a light laugh. “I aim to please.”

 

She tells him about the rest of her shift while they sip their drinks, but it isn’t until their empty cups have been cleared away that she finally addresses her absence in the morning.

 

“My mom called me at around six. She doesn’t really like to talk on the phone, so every time she does call, I know that it must be something important. Especially that early in the morning. She, um, she suffers from clinical depression.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he says immediately. “That must be difficult.”

 

Annie starts to grimace, but hides it quickly. “She just wanted someone to talk to this morning. And I’m sure that sounds ridiculous to someone who doesn’t know her, but she’s so used to isolating herself, that I know that she means it when she says that she really has to hear my voice.”

 

“I get it,” he says with a nod.

 

“There’s something else I should probably tell you,” she says softly, her gaze fixed on the small table that separates them. “The other night, when I told you that I had to take time off from college, and eventually left? That was because I was diagnosed too.”

 

“Okay.”

 

This makes her look up, her eyes seeking his in disbelief. “’Okay’?”

 

He gives her a lopsided smile. “Yeah, okay. And thank you for telling me.” He leans forward so that his upper body looms over the coffee table. “I meant it when I said that I don’t scare easily, Annie. You can tell me as much or as little as you want about it.”

 

“I think that’s all I want to say for now,” she says quietly. She looks out of the window for the first time since she sat down, absorbed in the movements of the street for a moment before turning back to him. “What did you want to do this afternoon?”

 

Finnick shrugs. “We could go see a movie? Or to the mall?”

 

She gives him an incredulous look. “You want to go shopping?”

 

He laughs. “Well, I don’t actually want to go shopping. But we’re in the city, and I want to spend time with you. And we wouldn’t exactly get to talk in a movie theater, so…”

 

“How about bowling?”

 

“You want to go bowling?” he asks dubiously.

 

“Sure,” she smiles. “It’ll be like we’re fifteen again.”

 

“Well, okay,” he starts as he gets to his feet, “But if we’re pretending to be fifteen again, I’d better start working on my masterplan for how to reach second base.”

 

He smiles when the pleasant notes of her laughter trail behind her as they make their way to the exit.

 

And bowling turns out to be a great idea. He doesn’t think he has heard Annie laugh so much – nor has his genuine smile seen so much exposure in years. By the time they leave, his cheeks ache in the most delightful way imaginable, and he doesn’t think twice about asking her to get a bite to eat with him.

 

They end up at a diner not far from the bus station, a far cry from Cinna’s more formal surroundings during their first date.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t gone for second base yet,” she comments with a wry smile as they wait for their food.

 

“Good things come to those who wait,” he chastises. “Besides, I’m pretending to be fifteen again, remember? It would have taken me at least until the end of the night to get there with someone like you.”

 

She raises an eyebrow in amusement. “’Someone like me’?”

 

“Someone I really care about.”

 

The somewhat untimely arrival of their food prevents her response – but as he tucks into his burger, he realizes that she has merely been waiting for the waitress to leave them alone again.

 

“Keep talking like that, Odair,” she starts, her eyes fixed on her fries, “And you’ll get much further than second base.”

 

He smiles into his own plate at that.

 

When she next speaks, the lighthearted tone has returned, and they banter about work and their friends. He learns that Peeta has been keeping many details of his burgeoning relationship with Katniss from him, and makes a mental note to bring up the topic when he returns home.

 

The thought of returning home hits hard when they pay their bill – until Annie invites him over for coffee.

 

She laughs at his surprise. “Well, I feel like I have to give the fifteen year old you a decent shot at second base.”

 

The air between them seems to change in an instant as he recalls her earlier words. He swallows thickly before speaking. “Yeah, that would be good. Uh, the coffee, that is. The coffee would be good.”

 

She smiles knowingly, but doesn’t say anything.

 

They don’t say anything else, but she does hold his hand for most of the bus ride to her neighborhood. And the walk to her apartment block. And the climb up to her apartment itself. It isn’t until they are stood at her front door and she is fumbling for her keys that she finally speaks.

 

“I have two roommates,” she says quickly. “But they’re both away this weekend, so we should have the place to ourselves.”

 

He waits until they’re safely inside and the door has clicked shut behind his back before responding. “Good.”

 

And then he takes her hands into his, just like he had done in the supply room that morning, and pulls her to him. This kiss is just like the last, tantalizingly slow and cherishing at first, but heat building with every passing second. Soon, she lets go and brings her fingers up and into his hair, while his own find the exposed area around her hips left by her ridden-up shirt.

 

“I don’t have any coffee,” she murmurs against his lips when they finally break apart.

 

“Ms. Cresta,” he chides just as quietly, “I do believe you’ve brought me here under false pretenses.”

 

She kisses him again, smiling as his mouth tries to follow hers when she pulls away. “I did no such thing. I promised the opportunity for second base. It’s you who hasn’t taken that opportunity yet.”

 

His gaze drifts down to her chest, and he knows that she is laughing silently when her upper body bobs up and down.

 

“I didn’t mean right this second,” she teases. “I have some wine if you’d like that.”

 

“Sure.”

 

He drifts into the lounge as she retrieves the bottle and two glasses from the kitchen.

 

“Nice place,” he comments when she returns, settling on the edge of the couch to pour their drinks and rest the glasses on the nearby coffee table.

 

“Thanks. I moved here for that first year of college, and ended up staying. The rent’s pretty reasonable, and my roommates are great.”

 

She hands him his glass when he takes a seat beside her on the couch.

 

“I have something to tell you.”

 

She looks at him sharply, clearly bracing herself to hear something that she won’t like.

 

He sighs and looks down at the rug, knowing that his words are going to chase away the light, easygoing atmosphere that they’ve shared for most of the day. “I applied for a position at a gym in the city last week. The pay is good, and it was the kind of thing I was looking for before I got the coaching job at the Center, and I’d really like to get into personal training and run some adult classes –“

 

“That’s great.”

 

He turns to see a smile on her face as she sets her glass down on the table once more.

 

“Really? I thought you’d be mad.”

 

She gives him a surprised laugh. “Why?”

 

“Because it would mean cutting back on my hours at the Center. Maybe even leaving if they offer me a full-time position. It means that we wouldn’t be working together and I would be leaving Mags in the lurch –“

 

“Even if you have to leave, you’ll be working your notice period right?” She waits until he nods his response before continuing. “One month is plenty of time to find a replacement, especially during summer break. This sounds like a good opportunity for you, Finnick.”

 

“They called this morning and want to arrange an interview sometime next week.”

 

She reaches across to cradle his jaw, and he can’t help but lean into her touch.

 

“That’s good.”

 

“What if I have to leave?”

 

“What if you do?” she challenges. “It just means that we won’t see each other at work, that’s all. We can make time for each other outside of work.”

 

“You didn’t have much time for me this week,” he points out – and immediately regrets it when hurt flashes across her face.

 

“I’m sorry –“

 

“I’m sorry,” she says at the same time.

 

He presses his lips together, signaling that he’s eager to listen to however much she wants to say.

 

“I had some extra counseling sessions this week. Not because of anything serious,” she adds quickly, “But more because my counselor had some time available and slots are pretty difficult to come by.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Is that the only response I’m going to get from you?”

 

Her accompanying smile tells him that she is more amused than frustrated, but his reply is truthful regardless.

 

“Your diagnosis, your counseling sessions…they don’t change anything between us, Annie. My ‘okay’ is an acknowledgement that I have heard what you’ve told me. If you want to talk through something in particular, I’ll happily give you an opinion. But for now, my opinion of you is exactly the same as it was before today.”

 

“Still,” she persists, “I’ll understand if you want some time to process this.”

 

“I already have,” he says simply.

 

She reaches across to plant a quick kiss on his cheek – but not quick enough. He turns his head at the last moment and captures her lips with his own.

 

And just as at the diner, a charge of electricity seems to light up the space between them. He pulls her into his lap as he leans back. She comes willingly, planting her knees on either side of his thighs before grinding her hips down. He groans at the contact before reaching his hand under the hem of her shirt.

 

She breaks away in laughter as he somewhat crudely cups her breast over the thick fabric of her bra.

 

“Second base,” they state simultaneously.

 

But then he pushes the cup upward and rubs her nipple between his fingertips, watching in satisfaction as the amusement drains from her face, and is replaced with something far more akin to desire.

 

He imagines that his own expression mirrors hers when she grinds down hard on the beginnings of his erection.

 

“Can we just…keep doing this?” she breathes.

 

He nods frantically, eliciting a puff of gasping laughter as she intensifies her movements.

 

“Still feeling fifteen?”

 

“I never got this lucky when I was fifteen,” he manages to pant in between her rolling thrusts.

 

She leans in for another breathless, heady kiss. “Neither did I.”

 

He makes up his mind when she pulls back. Reaching for the buttons of her pants, he gives her a questioning look. “Can I touch you?”

 

She nods quickly. “Yes.”

 

The zipper slides down easily, and he uses two fingers to stroke her through the fabric of her panties. She rewards him with a high-pitched moan before exaggerating her movements.

 

He watches her face in fascination as she grinds down on both his hand and his groin. When her rotations become erratic, he takes the opportunity to hook his fingers around the edge of the fabric and slip them into the wet heat of her folds. She cries out at his touch, angling herself just right that his fingertips press deep against her clit and he can feel the pulsing rhythm of her orgasm.

 

He’s still watching her when her expression switches from one of bliss to something else entirely – determination. She wraps her fingers around his wrist and pulls to the side until she can pin his hand to the back of the couch. He lets her do the same with his other wrist, leaving him at her mercy.

 

And then she grinds down.

 

Three full and deep rotations of her hips is all it takes to take him over the edge too, with his head tilted back against the curve of the couch and his eyes closed to the world. Her name drops from his lips in a reverent whisper midway through his orgasm. When he finally catches his breath, his eyelids lift to find Annie watching him with a delighted grin.

 

“ _Now_ I feel fifteen again,” he declares, shifting uncomfortably in his damp boxers, eliciting breathy laughter from her lips.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” he says as he lifts her gently and sets her down next to him. “Just need to clean up.”

 

She is sat on the edge of the couch when he returns, but springs to her feet when she spots him. “I should go, too.”

 

He watches her make her way to the bathroom before taking her seat. When she slips into the lounge again, she holds her hand out. He lets her guide him to the bedroom, mirroring her actions when she kicks off her shoes and lies on top of the bed covers.

 

She nestles into his side, resting her head against his chest as he curls an arm around her. _Perfect fit_ , he thinks dimly.

 

“Annie,” he whispers into her hair. “I should probably go soon. We both need to be up early tomorrow for work.”

 

He feels the slightest shake of her head against the underside of his jaw. “Stay,” she says quietly.

 

He hesitates for only a moment before letting his body relax into the bed. Annie soon follows, angling her head for a moment to place a soft kiss against his throat. The last conscious thought he has before sleep drags him under is of the calming synchronicity of their breathing.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_[Annie Cresta, 08:47] How did the interview go?_

 

Finnick takes in a deep breath before wincing and loosening his tie just a little.

 

_[08:50] Tell you in a minute._

 

The aquatic center is quiet at this time of day, once the morning rush is over and before the afternoon crowd settles in. He returns Rue’s greeting as he passes the reception, but doesn’t stop to talk. The staff room is empty except for the one person he really wants to see right now.

 

Annie looks up from her book, her smile widening when she spots him.

 

“Hi,” she welcomes him brightly. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until later.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you face-to-face. Mags, too,” he adds after a moment.

 

Her eyebrows shoot up. “Does this mean you got the job?”

 

“I got the job,” he divulges, still a little stunned by the news.

 

She’s up and across the room before he can another step, and he barely gets his arms stretched out in time to catch her.

 

“That’s amazing, Finnick. Congratulations.”

 

He buries his nose in her hair for a few seconds, breathing in her scent before replying. “It’s full-time. Which means I can’t continue coaching here.”

 

“But it’s the job that you wanted,” she reasons.

 

“It _was_ ,” he concedes. “Maybe it isn’t anymore.”

 

“You should still take it.”

 

“Annie…”

 

She pulls back to look at him. “You should take the job, Finnick. Don’t stay here out of some sense of obligation. We’ll be fine, and you could always continue on a voluntary basis.”

 

He hadn’t thought of that. “I could?”

 

“Sure, it’s what I did at the start. And I can think of at least one coach who would appreciate your help,” she adds with a smirk.

 

“You’re amazing,” he tells her with a soft smile.

 

She doesn’t respond, instead eyeing his lips for a moment before leaning in.

 

Memories of the previous night come flooding back to him as their mouths meet. The way that they had slowly undressed each other, a world away from the desperation of their encounter on that last date. The way that he had taken his time to explore her body before bringing her to the brink with his fingers. The way that it had felt to join their bodies and tumble over the edge together.

 

He can’t help but deepen the kiss, almost surprised that she lets him. But a moment later, she seems to come to her senses and breaks away breathlessly.

 

“Not here,” she murmurs.

 

“Sorry,” he says, but not sounding at all like he means it.

 

“How about a celebratory dinner tonight?” she suggests. “You _did_ promise to share your culinary skills with me.”

 

Finnick grins. “I did, didn’t I? Seven alright with you?”

 

She nods.

 

With a final, tender kiss, he leaves her and makes his way to the manager’s office. Mags takes his news as well as Annie had said that she would, unfazed by the changes that will have to be made to the roster and wishing him the best of luck for his new role. She welcomes his suggestion of a voluntary role with an affectionate smile and enthusiastic nod.

 

Feeling like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, he makes his way back to the apartment to prepare for the evening.

 

Annie arrives ahead of time, holding out a bottle of white wine. “Hope this is okay? Wasn’t sure what was on the menu.”

 

“Perfect,” he grins. “It’ll go well with the seafood entrée.”

 

The small dining table is already set, and he leads her to her seat before bringing the food across.

 

“So,” he begins hesitantly as they tuck in, “Peeta’s out tonight.”

 

“I know,” she smiles. “Katniss told me that she was making dinner for him.”

 

“So you knew that we would be alone here?”

 

“You make it sound like I had it all planned,” she comments, with just the right amount of playfulness that he wonders if she really _did_.

 

_Not that it matters_. He likes to think that they would have ended up like this anyway, the kindling that seems to permanently reside between them never far from igniting.

 

And because of this, conversation is sparse during dinner, both of them well aware of the heat they bring out in each other. She compliments his cooking, to which he admits that his Louisianan grandmother handed down her recipe book, though he doubts that she would expect him out of all of her grandchildren to be using it.

 

When Annie begins to stack the dishes with the intention of taking them to the kitchen, Finnick reaches across to lightly touch her wrist.

 

“Leave them.”

 

“It won’t take long –“

 

“We’ve waited long enough.”

 

The way that she bites her bottom lip makes him think that she agrees. A moment later, she sets the plates down once more and reaches for his hand.

 

She laughs when they enter his room, looking around in surprise. “This isn’t at all like I expected. The entire apartment isn’t, actually.”

 

“What were you expecting?” he asks in faux-indignation. “A frat house?”

 

She points to the array of unlit candles positioned carefully on the dresser. “Those are a permanent fixture, are they?”

 

“No,” he admits sheepishly. “Those are because I was hoping that we would end up in here tonight.”

 

He steps away from her to light them before returning to close the door and flip off the switch.

 

“Very romantic,” she says with a soft smile.

 

“I aim to please.”

 

She waits until he is within reach again before answering, her palms traveling up to rest on his shoulders. “Well, you have great aim, because you’re doing perfectly so far.”

 

“ _’Perfectly’_? Well, that’s a lot to live up to. What if it’s all downhill from here?”

 

Her mouth is close enough for him to be able to _feel_ her next words against his lips. “I very much doubt that will happen.”

 

There are no more words when he closes the gap between them. The kiss is slow and unhurried, as is the way that she unbuttons his shirt and slides it from his shoulders. He stops her however, when her fingers grasp his belt buckle, preparing to strip him of his pants too.

 

“Your turn,” he utters as reaches behind her for the fastening to her dress. The zipper slides down easily, as does the fabric, revealing a simple but flattering matching underwear set that closely resembles the green of her eyes.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he states, suddenly realizing that he hasn’t told her this yet, despite thinking it for almost as long as he has known her.

 

Her tongue darts out between her lips as her gaze falls to his bare chest. “So are you,” she tells him.

 

He laughs as she walks him backwards towards the bed.

 

“My turn again,” she declares as the backs of his knees hit the frame, this time unfastening and pulling off his belt in one swift motion. She keeps her eyes locked on his as her fingers work to unzip his pants and shove them down. He steps out of them before reaching round to unhook her bra. And then they reach for each other’s final item of clothing at the same time, smiling as they tug downward.

 

Annie climbs onto the bed and settles on her back, legs set slightly – _tantalizingly_ – apart as she gazes up at him. “You’re beautiful,” he repeats, shaking his head a little in disbelief. “I don’t know what you’re doing with me, but I’m so glad that you’re here.”

 

She waits until he lies down beside her before replying. “I’m glad that I’m here, too.”

 

Propping himself up on one arm, he lets his fingers amble slowly down the length of her torso before settling between her legs. Her back arches when he presses down, and he uses the opportunity to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping at her until she moans lightly. Moving further above her, he repeats his actions on the other breast, huffing in amusement when her hand flies into his hair and pins him there. When she finally lets him pull away, he settles at her side and circles his fingers with a much greater intent as she writhes under his touch.

 

He watches, entranced, as her features morph from one expression to the next. From desire to pleasure, desperation to bliss – and finally to relief. When she meets his gaze, he sees a tenderness that he hasn’t witnessed in years – certainly not directed at him.

 

In the next moment, Annie brings her hand up to his chest and shoves him away – and onto his back.

 

She laughs lightly at his surprised expression before gesturing at his groin. “May I?”

 

“Absolutely,” he manages with a groan as she moves to straddle his hips.

 

She hovers on her knees as he reaches for a condom from the bedside drawer, rips the packet open and sheathes himself. Their eyes meet as they share one final nod before she sinks down and takes him into her body.

 

_Fuck_. “You feel so good,” he whispers, in awe.

 

Her eyes are closed as she replies, “So do you.”

 

And then she moves, pressing her hips forward before sitting back again.

 

Her lidded eyes and open mouth tell him that this feels as good for her as it does for him, if not better. The room is silent but for the sounds of their heavy breathing, so when she moans in pleasure, it seems to reverberate against the walls. Encouraged, he moves his hands up to her chest, teasing her nipples between his fingertips. When her movements intensify, he pinches hard, satisfied when she cries out.

 

She grabs his wrists, just like she had when she had made come on her couch, and pins them to the bed either side of his head. She grinds down faster and harder at this new angle, and he simply observes her for a moment, mesmerized. He knows from her slightly wild expression that she must be close, and eventually wrangles his right hand free from her grip to slide his fingers between them.

 

She cries out at his touch, and it only takes a few short strokes to have her arching and gasping and pulsing all around him.

 

Her upper body sinks onto his as he feels her struggling for breath against his shoulder.

 

“Just give me a minute.”

 

He grins before pressing his lips to her forehead. “Take all the time you need. You won’t hear me complaining.”

 

When she does rise again, her own smile is nothing short of wicked. Her eyes bore into his as she lifts herself until only his tip is inside her.

 

And then she drops down hard.

 

Finnick stifles a groan, unsure if they’re still alone in the apartment. But when she does it again, her name tumbles from his lips.

 

That roguish grin returns. “Do you like that?” she asks innocently – far too innocently given their current state. But he doesn’t have time to think about this new playful, teasing side of her right now, not when she adds an elaborate roll of her hips to the end of each plunge.

 

“I _love_ that,” he pants.

 

His words seem to spur her on, and before long she is riding him so hard that he has to keep a tight grip on her waist to feel anchored. Even so, he feels like he’s on a different planet when he finally comes, thrusting up and into her at precisely the right time to spend himself deep inside her.

 

His mind only vaguely registers her movements as she lifts herself from him and slips onto the mattress. A dull sound from somewhere in the apartment catches his attention, and he realizes that Peeta must be home.

 

Sighing, he sits up before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing a tissue from the stand, he wraps it around the condom and throws it into the trash can before flopping down onto the bed next to Annie.

 

It’s still a warm summer’s evening, but he notices how her arm comes to rest on her stomach self-consciously, and pulls the thin blanket over the both of them before lying back down. They stare at the ceiling as the room fills with the sound of their labored breathing.

 

“Finnick,” she starts carefully, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Where is this going? Where are _we_ going?”

 

“You want to define what we have?”

 

Her answer is firm. “Yes.”

 

“Well, I already talked about you as my girlfriend during the interview this morning…”

 

“Oh.” She sounds more surprised than anything else.

 

“Is that alright with you?” he asks, suddenly uncertain, though he can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the ceiling to look at her.

 

“It’s alright with me,” she says decisively, and he can hear the smile in her voice.

 

Relieved, he turns onto his side, waiting for her to do the same before speaking.

 

“Do you know much about stock car racing?”

 

Confusion graces her features before she rolls her eyes, and then nods her head slowly. “My dad was a huge NASCAR fan. I got stuck watching it a few times when I didn’t feel like escaping to my room.”

 

“Heard of ‘drafting’?”

 

“Sure. It’s when you drive as close as possible to the car in front to reduce the drag.”

 

Finnick smiles knowingly. “Did you know that it helps reduce drag for the lead car too?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Works for swimming too,” he reveals. “In open water races, swimming in the slipstream of the person in front of you, as close to their feet as you can get, means that you use less energy to travel at the same speed. It doesn’t really help the lead swimmer in this case, not like it does with stock cars, but it doesn’t harm them either.”

 

 “Okay,” she drawls in amusement, clearly not knowing where he is going with this. “Did you want to us to have an open water race sometime?”

 

“No,” he chuckles. “But, trust me, there’s a point to this.”

 

She gives him a nod, encouraging him to continue.

 

“In the pool, you obviously can’t do that because you’re swimming in different lanes. But there is something that you can do to achieve the same effect.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Both swimmers need to swim close to the lane line. The slipstream that comes off of the lead swimmer’s hips will travel into the next lane, and the second swimmer can benefit from staying in it to lower their energy use.”

 

“Okay, I think I understand…”

 

“But you want to know my point?” he guesses.

 

Annie laughs before agreeing. “I want to know your point.”

 

“Well, it’s how I like to think of us.” He makes sure that he holds her gaze before he says his next words. “Side by side, swimming in each other’s slipstream. Sometimes you’ll lead, and sometimes it’ll be me. And every time we move, we’ll be making it that little bit easier for the other person to move with us, simply by being there alongside them.”

 

Her expression is tender as she absorbs his speech – and its meaning. “I definitely like the sound of that.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos/comments and liked/reblogged this on Tumblr, and to the anon(s) who requested it in the first place :D


End file.
